dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dal Subin
Perfil thumb|250px|Subin *'Nombre:' Dal Subin *'Nombre completo:' 박수빈 / Park Su Bin *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''175cm *'Peso:' 50k *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' KEYEAST / Dal Subin Company ''(Corea del Sur). *'Sub-Agencia:' SM Entertainment Dramas *Shady Mom-in-Law (SBS, 2019) *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014, cameo) *My Love From the Star (SBS, 2013, cameo) *Roller Coaster 3 (TvN, 2013, cameo) Temas para Dramas *''Parasol'' tema para Let's Only Walk the Flower Road (2017) *''Only Tell Me'' tema para Love And Secret (2014) *''Head and Turn Around (junto a Serri)'' tema para God's Quiz 2 (2011) Películas *Three Summer Night (2015, cameo) Programas TV *Red Bus King (20/06/16) *I'm A Movie Director Too (Channel CGV, 2016) *King of Mask Singer (2016) *World Changing Quiz Show (11/04/15) *Game of Thrones: Superman vs 1 Night 2 Days (KBS, 20/02/15) * KBS Full House (26/11/14) * Love Synchro (23/10/14) *K-POP ON TV (23/10/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Quiz to Change the World (27/09/14, junto a Woohee) *Hidden Singer (6/09/14) *Comedy Road (17/08/14) *League of Legends Champions Summer 2014 (16/08/14, como MC) *9to6 (20/06/14) *Korean Hot Square (24/05/14, ep 5) *9to6 (23/05/14) *9to6 (16/05/14) *Korean Hot Square (14/05/14, ep 5) *9to6 (9/05/14) *Korean Hot Square (7/05/14, ep 4) *Quiz Show The 4 Musketeers (4/05/14) *9to6 (2/05/14) *MBC’s “Man Reading About Baseball” (2014, como MC) *Witch Hunt (11/04/14) *JTBC Hot Square (11/04/14, Subin) *JTBC Hot Square (9/04/14) *JTBC Hot Square (2/04/14) *KBS Spokesman (1/04/14) *A Guy Who Reads Baseball (31/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (28/03/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *KBS Full House (21/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (7/03/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *KBS Vitamin (26/02/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (21/02/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *The Show Live Chat (18/02/14, junto a Woohee) *Escape Crisis No. 1 (17/02/14) *Unbearable School 2 (14/02/14, junto a Ah Young y Gaeun) *The Beatle Code 2 (28/01/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *KBS Hello Counselor (27/01/14, junto a Woohee) *1000 Songs Challenge (12/01/14, junto a Woohee y Ahyoung) *Happy Together (9/01/14, Subin) *KBS1 ‘Happy Plant’ (8/01/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *MNET ‘Moon Hee Jun’s Pure 15’ (8/01/14, junto a Woohee) *Happy Together (3/01/14) *Radio Star (1/01/14) *tvN‘s Find the Fake (2013, como MC) *MBC Music Toktok Marbling (2013, como MC) *2013 Style Icon Awards (24/10/13) *2013 Korea Drama Festival (2/10/13, como MC) *Baseball Girls (26/08/13, junto a Gaeun) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (25/08/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *All The Kpop (13/08/13, junto a Serri) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (4/08/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Golden Camera (1/08/13) *1000 Songs Challenge (28/07/13, junto a Woohee y Gaeun) *Quiz to Change the World (15/06/13, junto a Ah Young) *Stress Out (24/04/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Stress Out (17/04/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Weekly Idol (13/02/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *TV Daily (7/02/13) *1vs100 (29/01/13, junto a Jiyul) *Porridge Making Woman, Undying Man (22/01/13) *Dream Team (13/01/13) *Music Storage (2012, como MC) *Economy Today (28/12/12, entrevista) *Kimchi (7/12/12, junto a Woohee) *Kimchi (1/12/12, junto a Woohee) *One Table (20/10/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *The GURUPOP Show (9/10/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Sonbadak TV (2/10/12) *10 Min Box (3/09/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *The Beatle Code 2 (20/08/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *MTV Studio C (16/08/12, junto a Gaeun y Woohee) *MTV Studio C (17/05/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (10/05/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (3/05/12, como MC) *Star Interview (3/05/12, junto a Ahyoung) *MTV Studio C (26/04/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (19/04/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (12/04/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (5/04/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (29/03/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (22/03/12, como MC) *Weekly Idol (28/01/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *MBC‘s ‘Exploration of Genders (2012) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (2011) *MBC‘s ‘Koreana Jones (2011, como MC) *KBS Happy Together 3 (3/02/11) *Idol Brain Collision (3/02/11, junto a Dal★Shabet) Temas para Programas de TV *''Walkie Talkie'' tema para I Am a Movie Director Too (2016) *''I Am a Movie Director Too (junto a Ato)'' tema para I Am a Movie Director Too (2016) *''Dream (junto a Eddy Kim)'' tema para I Am a Movie Director Too (2016) *''꿈 (Dream) tema para I Am a Movie Director Too (2016) Programas de Radio *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (13/02/14, junto a Ahyoung) *MBC Shim Shim Tapa Radio (12/02/14) *Choi Yang Rak's Radio (21/01/14, junto a Gaeun) *Noon Music Party Radio (3/11/13, junto a Ahyoung) *MBC Shim Shim Tapa Radio(23/09/13, junto a Ahyoung) *Boom Youngstreet Radio (9/07/13) *MBC Shim Shim Tapa Radio (2/07/13) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Tymee - Love Is (feat. Subin) *Subin - joker rock (feat. Lee Hong ki) Composiciones *머리부터 발끝까지 (From Head to Toe) (Subin Solo) - Dal Shabet (2016) *Joker - Dal Shabet (2015) *Just Pass By - Dal Shabet (2014) Videos Musiales *Driving Road - CLEF Project (2013) *I Need A Girl - Tae Yang (2010) Anuncios *BNT International (2014, junto a ' Dal★Shabet) *EnC (2014, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *SKY MEDIA (2014, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *Elysian Ski Resort (2013, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *RPG Move of God (2013, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *Headrang (2013, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *Sword Girls S for Kakao (2013, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *MIGISHOW (2013) *Vitamin Water 2.0 (2013, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *Olleh TV – Baseball Relay Kia Episode (2012) *SONOVI (2012 junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *VIVO (2012 junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) (anuncio chino) Modelaje *Park Sul-Nyeo's 'Hanbok Fashion Show' (25/09/13) *CFDK Hallyu Fashion Show (17/08/13, modelo de pasarela) *K-Pop Collection (1/05/13, modelo de pasarela) *Maxin Korea (1/04/16,modelo de portada) Premios Curiosidades *'''Grupo K-pop: Dal★Shabet. *'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae. *'Educación:' **Hanlim Multi Arts High School (Graduada). **Konkuk University’s Fine Arts Culture College (especialización en teatro y en entretenimiento). *'Hobbies:' Tomar fotografías / Caminar / Cantar. *'FanClub:' Subinatic. *Se desmayó en una actuación en un OT (Orientación Profesional) de un colegio en Kwangju el 30 de marzo dado que se encontraba exhausta a causa de su apretada agenda. *Modelo principal de GV2. *Tiene unas mejillas muy lindas. *Es la más alta del grupo. *Era modelo en Seúl, y vivía sola, aun teniendo solo 15 años. *En un programa de variedades Nagnam School le preguntaron sobre su tipo ideal a lo que respondió que salir con Mir seria divertido y emocionante. *Fue al mismo instituto que Krystal de F(x). Ambas se han graduado en el mismo año. Han aparecido varias fotos en las que ambas estaban sentadas juntas con su uniforme el día de su graduación. También asistía a este instituto Moon Jong Up, Il Hoon, Sejoon y Ahreum. *Tiene un pequeño lunar en la zona de la barbilla. *La cantante ha sufrido heridas en las piernas y la cadera después de una colisión ocurrida justo después de que Subin finalizara el rodaje del programa de variedades de MBC Everyone, Nine to Six 2 durante el fin de semana. * Ha contribuido al nuevo mini-album de su grupo, tanto en la composición como en la letra de todas las canciones del mini-album, varios internautas han dicho que esto no se ha visto en ningun otro girl-group. * El 19 de febrero, Happy Face Entertainment lanzó los primeros detalles sobre la canción en solitario de Subin.Su próximo sencillo se titula “Circle’s Dream” siendo este su cuarto sencillo en solitario y será lanzada a la medianoche del 23 de febrero. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Soo Bin.jpg Soo Bin2.jpg Soo Bin3.jpg Soo Bin4.png Soo Bin5.jpg Soo Bin6.jpg Soo Bin7.jpg Soo Bin8.jpg Videografía Subin - Strawberry|Strawberry Subin - Circle's Dream|Circle's Dream MV DALsooobin(달수빈)-Katchup(케첩)| Katchup Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KEYEAST Categoría:Dal Subin Company Categoría:KSolista2016